Always Dreaming
by ihavewings
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for someone, but can he handle them? yes, does contain yaoi And what about Naruto? Will he be able to handle them?
1. Chapter 1: feeling?

Hey peoples!

Okay… this was a story I wrote first, but I forgot it in school over the weekend. I'm so stupid.

I got this idea when I was thinking about Sasuke doing all those things to "help" Naruto.

I don't own Naruto!

**Always dreaming**

**Chapter 1**

I don't know what's wrong with me.

Ever since that idiot kissed me, I couldn't get him out of my head. That Naruto. Why him?

I hate him. I don't even know why I hate him so much. It must be the way he acts. Always getting into trouble. I hate people like that.

But I love him.


	2. Chapter 2: I hate you

You guys like this story! I'm happy! Chapter 2 is a bit longer, but not by much. (SORRY!) The 3rd one will be longer! Just so you know, the story is more based on the anime. I don't have the manga! **cry** So if you watch the anime (or read), you will notice some of the parts.

**Always Dreaming**

It must have started after we've been assigned to the same group. I was at the top of the class, but I still had to be with a loser like Naruto. I just hate being with others to begin with and then I get him.

Along with a girl, Sakura, who won't leave me alone. People are so annoying.

At lunch time, I had to get out of there fast before Sakura followed me. I was eating lunch, when Naruto just busted into my home. He attacked and then changed into me and just left.

I let my guard down.

But I think I let him. I let him beat me. Something is wrong with me.

After I got out, I went to search for him. He needs to know that he can't do that to me.

I went pass Sakura. She was saying something about me being shy. I asked if she saw Naruto.

"There you go, changing the subject," she said as she waved her finger at me. Then she said that Naruto does whatever pops into his head and stuff like that. That's when she said it was because he didn't have parents or a family.

She has no idea what it is like to have no parents or no home. She didn't understand.

"You're annoying," I told her and went to look for Naruto.

When I thought about what I said, I keep thinking that I stuck up more for Naruto than for myself. What the hell is wrong with me today?

Why does Naruto keep popping up in my head?

I found him near the bathrooms.

"Why'd you do that? Change into me?" I asked him.

Naruto didn't really answer, but he tried to attack me again. He used Shadow clone no jutsu again.

Then they stopped. Each clone of Naruto just stopped and ran over to the bathroom, pushing each other to get in. Idiots.

I left them there to fight and walked home.

Maybe I should change into Sakura, Naruto likes her. I could trick him.

Neh, that's childish. I don't need revenge on an idiot like him.

Hmm… I wonder what that sound was?


	3. Chapter 3: I'm an idiot!

Sorry for taking so long for the 3rd chap! **_Please forgive me!_**

I made this long for the extra long wait!

Okay, just so you know, the 2 chap or whatever I called it was really only a test run to see how I wanted the story to start out. I had to start somewhere, right? This part takes place after they become the ninja rank thing; they did their first test, and blah, blah, blah! This part I made up! Yay!

**Always Dreaming**

I can't get to sleep!

Every time I close my eyes, that stupid Naruto pops up in my head and even worse, he's in my dreams! His voice is always calling out to me. His hand is always reaching to touch me. I don't know what to do.

Why him? Why does it have to be him?

Must I always be so different?

I don't need anyone! Just myself…I don't want to be with others…they would get in the way! They would…get hurt…Naruto would get hurt…

Damn…I can't live like this!

I've got to get over him!

But I love him…I have to talk to him! I have to talk to someone at the very least!

I have to get out of here…

* * *

I walked around the village to take all the stress away. 

It worked. I guess I was cooped up so long I made myself go insane.

I was walking back when I bumped into…

"Naruto!" I yelled at him. He knocked me down.

He just looked at me and started to run again.

"Get back here, Naruto!" Someone took the words out of my mouth. "Get back here!"

I watched Naruto run off into the trees. He can be so graceful. _Damn it, Sasuke!_ _Start acting like a normal kid!_

I've been in that house, by myself, for way too long.

I have to get to Naruto…maybe I can…

* * *

I followed Naruto unnoticed to get closer to him. I couldn't have him seeing me. I need to be close without him knowing before I finally say something…I can't keep running. 

"HA!" I heard Naruto laugh up in a tree, "I knew I could get this by him!"

He took out a magazine and if I know Naruto well enough, it was one of those girl magazines with all the pictures.

This is the person I love?

This is the person I want?

That's when Naruto lost his balance. He was falling. I have to save him!

I ran over to the tree and grabbed him before he reached the ground. I hit my back against a tree. "That hurt…"

"SASUKE!" He yelled pushing my arms away from him and quickly getting up, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Naruto…I…" I stopped. What was I going to say? I love you? This was the moment I've been waiting for and I couldn't say a thing! What am I doing?

I ran off.

I couldn't do anything else, so I ran off with my tail between my legs, blushing.

I got close to him. At least I did one thing to get me where I want to go. Maybe next time I'll…get even closer to Naruto and tell him…tell him my little secrets.

My hopes and dreams.

Maybe tonight I can sleep. I did save him, so maybe the dreams will be good dreams, where I...I can save him again and tell him the truth...about my feelings.

Maybe...

* * *

Hope it was long enough for you... 


	4. Chapter 4: I'm confused

Yup! It's the 4th chapter! Amazing isn't it!

Maybe Sasuke will have the nerve today…or maybe he'll just keep watching from the shadows. Yeah let's go with that one!

There's going to be some sudden changes in the plot! Oh yeah! The plot thickens! Wait…I don't even know what the plot was in the first place! I suck at story lines! _T.T_

**Always Dreaming**

Everything always seems better after a good rest.

I just couldn't help think…what would have happened if I told him right there? Would he agree with my feelings? Or would he avoid me at all cost?

I GOT TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I did what I did and I can't change that. It's done and over with.

Another walk will do me good.

* * *

Walking does take the stress away. (And meeting up with Naruto helps, too.)

"NARUTO!"

I spoke too soon.

"NARUTO" It was a girl's voice and it sounded like there was more then one. "GET BACK HERE, YOU PREV!"

Yup, it was the Naruto I know and love.

I saw Naruto running toward me and he stopped. He saw me…greeeeat!

"…" He just stared at me with an angered look. I blushed.

"NARUTO!" Girls yelled.

He ran off again and the girls ran pass me. This day is going great…the only way it could get worst is if…

"Sasuke!"

Speak of the devil.

Sakura ran up to me, "Sasuke!" She was red from running.

"…" I just looked at her.

"Sasuke?" Will she ever stop saying my name? "Are doing anything…like…right now?"

"…No."

She seemed to perk up, "do you want to get something to eat with me? It's almost lunchtime and all."

"No."

"Are you sure? You must be hunger…" She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No…I'm fine," I started walking.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

I just kept on walking.

"Sasuke!" Her voice was creaking, she was probably crying, "Sasuke! I want to tell you…I lo-ove you!"

I stopped. Did she just…? I turned to face her.

She was crying. All those times when she wanted to be next to me…all the times she stood close to me…

I'm so naïve!

"Sasuke, I do…" She walked toward me, "I really do!"

"…"

"Sasuke…" She went to touch my face, but I backed away. I didn't know what to do; I'm not in love with her! I love Naruto! "Sasuke…please…!"

I just ran from her. I was red…I must just have been the way she said it with tears and all. I hope it was just that!

I don't like her! She gets in the way, she won't leave me alone, and she…won't stop…thinking about…me…?

I'M GOING INSANE! There're too many things coming at me at once! Why can't it all just stop and throw me off this ride?

I was still red when I reached my house, but I quickly brushed it off. Naruto was standing near my door. This day is never going to end.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I tried to look like I didn't care.

"N-Nothing!" He said as he walked away. I think I saw red, but it must have been my eyes tricking me.

I just want to go to bed. No more walks for me…they just make me feel worse. Damn…I need sleep…


	5. Chapter 5: only you

You will be confused at first, but keep on reading anyway…

Read now, understand later! (Copied that from my Biology teacher! Hee!)

**Always Dreaming **

"Naruto!" a voice echoed through an empty hallway, "Naruto! Wake up! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!"

Naruto was bloody from head to toe. Sasuke held him tight.

"Naruto! Please…please wake up, you knucklehead…" Tears ran down his face, "you got to wake up…b-because…because I-"

A loud noise ran through the halls.

* * *

I shot straight up.

The sheets I had flew off me and landed beside me on the floor.

"What…the hell was that?" I went to the window and saw boxes on the ground. Someone must have dropped them. "It's nothing…"

I went back to my bed and sat down. I've gotten so jumpy lately.

I just got to stop having these dreams…I don't even know what it means! Is something going to happen to Naruto? Is he going to get hurt? Is he going to…?

* * *

"SASUKE!" I yelled to myself, "snap out of it!"

This has been a long week…I got to get real sleep. Maybe I can sleep in the day better than I do at night…

"Sasuke?" Someone shook me, "Sasuke, wake up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. "NARUTO?"

He was right there, standing right there staring down at me.

"Wow…" He smiled, "you sleep like a rock."

Naruto laughed as I scrambled up. "What the hell…" I stopped and looked around. We weren't in my room…not even in the same village. "Where are we?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"So…you just woke up here?" I asked dumbly. I'm so lame!

"Yup!" He seemed too happy for his own good…is this really Naruto?

* * *

I'm sorry...this is very short but i ran out of ideas to what might happening next...hope ya like it anyway!


	6. Chapter 6: tangled with you

Next chp! This one will be longer, I promise! And it's not what it seems…trust me.

**Always Dreaming **

I stared at him. He didn't seem like the Naruto I knew…the Naruto I love. There was something different about him, like he was the hero of an adventure story of some kind. It felt strange with his voice all calm.

I was the scared little boy…and I don't like it.

"So Naruto…?" I looked around; it was such a weird place.

"Yeah?" His voice was so eerie, nothing like himself.

"Did you even go looking around?" I said to him coldly. Maybe I could snap him out of it.

"Nope!" He smiled that childish smile of his. Better. "I was waiting for you to wake up. You sleep like a rock!"

"…"

"Come on!" He grabbed my arm, "let's go look together!"

"You're just scared to go by yourself, aren't you?" I asked coldly.

"Um…HEY! Look, what's that?" He ignored my question. Yeah, this is Naruto.

He dragged me over to this weird tree probably just to make me forget he didn't answer. It was a big tree. I mean big! I never saw one that size before and living in the valley of the leaves you see a lot of trees. It was al twisted up like a giant came along and wanted to do arts and crafts.

"WOW!" Naruto looked up in amazement, "it's so big!"

"Yeah…" I stared up too. Something moved. "Wh-?"

I went closer and touched the trunk. It was almost soft…how can trees be soft?

"SASUKE!" I heard Naruto yell. I turned around to see Naruto upside down tangled in vines.

"Climbing trees?" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"THE TREE'S ALIVE!"

"What are you…?" Before I could finish, a vine tried to grab my foot but I jumped out of the way. "Okay…maybe you're right…"

"Told you!" He tried to pull himself loose, but he cried out. The vines must be pulling tighter the more he straggles. Damn it!

"Naruto, don't move!" I yelled but he didn't seem to listen. He kept on trying.

He cried out again.

"NARUTO! LISTEN TO ME!"

He stopped.

"IF YOU MOVE, IT'LL JUST PULL TIGHTER! UNDERSTAND?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good…" The vine grabbed my left arm and pulled me down. "Ow!"

"SASUKE!" The vine squeezed tighter.

"NARUTO! I SAID DON'T MOVE!" I found a rock near me. I was a little far away, but I tried for it anyway. I reached out, moving my left arm where the vine squeezed tighter and flinched at the pain. It wasn't enough to stop me because I got it after a few short tries.

I jabbed the rock at the vine and it let go. Green ooze flowed out of the small cut. It was disturbing really. I went to Naruto next and threw the rock at the vine and before the rock hit it, it let go of Naruto.

"Ow…" He sat on the ground rubbing his head, "that hurt!"

"Well, you fell at least six feet," I said as he got up.

"How can trees to that?"

"They can't…" I looked around, "someone must be hear…I saw something move up in the tree when you were attacked by it." I was trying to sound cold, but it didn't seem to work. He was too busy staring at the tree.

I looked at his face. It looked shocked.

"What's the matter?" I looked up, "oh no…"

Up in the trees there were about a hundred of these human things, but I couldn't call them "humans." Human's eyes don't glow.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled and right now I couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

Couldn't think of what else to write...


	7. Chapter 7: and you are?

A lot of people like this story! Yay! Well I like writing it for you guys to read! Now any questions you had will be answered! ...I think…

**Always Dreaming**

We ran through this weird, endless forest to who knows where. I never looked back to see if those "things" were following us, I just looked up to Naruto as he ran. Watching his every move until he stopped suddenly.

I ran right into him.

"Sasuke!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry…" I glared at him, "you're the one who stopped."

"Whatever," Naruto was his old self. My love is back.

"And why did you stop?"

"Wall…" He said as he pointed to the wall in front of us. We were in a house…what? We were just outside running, in a forest! How could we get in here? My mind was shutting down. I looked to Naruto, but there surprise on his face. It was like he thought we were in here the whole time.

"Weren't we just outside…" I looked outside to see open fields, "wha-?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked but his voice was different.

I turned to see, not Naruto, but one of those "things" that were chasing us early.

"….." This is not normal. I'm dreaming! Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming! Wake up, Sasuke!

"WAKE UP!" I flew from my bed, felling to the ground. I quickly got up. Sweat ran down my face.

"Weird dreams…" I stared out the window, "just another day…"

* * *

Short, i know...but the real adventure starts next chapter! I'm making sure that this story goes on fora long time!


	8. Chapter 8: join me, Sasuke?

On to chapter 8! Wow that's a whole lot of chapters for me…even if they're kind of short…

Oh yeah…I got a question about their ages…they're the same ages they are in the show! 12, right? Or at least around that age…I know Naruto's 12…

Yup! Sasuke had a very strange dream but you know! Maybe it'll get him thinking!

**Always Dreaming**

Bright light! Bright light!

Sun came through the window and almost blinded me. I hate mornings…

I hate so many things…except…

I almost started to giggle like a school girl as I blushed at the thought. I wonder if he'd ever like me as I do him. He always seems to want to challenge me to something, but what if he just wanted to get close? He didn't leave my side when I thought I was dying when we were fighting Haku…I think I even saw him cry…He might care.

"Naruto, Naruto? Where for art thou Naruto?" I whispered to myself as I stared out at the sunrise.

* * *

I decided it was time to go out at noon. I was hungry anyway and I didn't feel like eating anything I had at home. Time for something new.

Yeah…time for something new…

I waked down the long streets just looking. Everyone was busy with customers and talking to others. This place is too crowded! People everywhere!

I guess it doesn't matter…people like to have others around…I'll just never understand.

"Sasuke!" I heard a voice from behind me. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but when I turned I did. I didn't want to.

I almost lost my balance as I saw Naruto run up to me. I had to keep my cool. I can't lose it, not in front of him! Keep your cool, Sasuke, he probably just wants a fight or something. Yeah. That's all.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He yelled out again as he stopped in front of me, smiling. It was kinda creepy. He never really smiled like that around me…he does when he's with…

That's when it hit me! He smiles like that around Sakura! Maybe he really does…

"You all right?" Naruto irrupted my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. Dammit! I wanted to smack myself for that, but I needed to keep it together. I fought the urge.

"Oh," he looked sad. DAMMIT! I have such a big mouth!

He looked back up to me. His beautiful blue eyes staring into to mine. I wish to look at them forever.

"Do you want to…?" He trailed off. Want to what? I wanted to yell, but I couldn't, not with that face of his.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET SOME RANMON WITH ME?" Naruto yelled out. He blushed as he turned away brushing it off.

I smiled. That's all I could do. His face looked so cute there that I just wanted to pick him up and snuggle into his chest.

"Why not?" I said.

He smiled as he turned to me. He grabbed my hand as he dragged me to his favorite place, probably hoping I would buy. That's fine though. I'll buy for him…as long as he doesn't mind me being close to him…

* * *

Don't worry folks! This ain't even close to over! (wink)


	9. Chapter 9: cold soup

CHAPTER 9!

Wow…this one story is my most popular one (I wish to thank you all for your support with this story! THANK YOU!)…I really like writing this one, too, so it's good for us all! Yay!

**Always Dreaming**

"Saskue?" I heard Naruto say.

"Hm?" I just put a whole bunch of noodles in my mouth. I was a complete mess when it came to eating this stuff.

"Why did you come here…with me?"

"You asked me," I was shocked he asked that.

"I know I did!" He looked at his bowl, "but why?"

"…" What was I to say? This was a public area. What if he really didn't like me and just asked me to come because no one else would?

I just stared at the back of the store unsure of what to say.

Naruto saw that I didn't answer and grabbed my hand.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, "I'm not even-"

"I know a better place," he didn't look my way, "just bring it with you."

He dragged me along behind. It was hard to just keep to that speed.

"Naruto?" I tried to talk to him, but he just quieted me.

"We will be there in just a bit," he said turning his head slightly to me, but quickly looked in front. Naruto dragged me into the woods just outside the village. He ran quickly into the thick trees and bush.

Then…he finally stopped and let go of me. I rubbed my wrist. It was red from his grip.

"Naruto…" I started again, but he grabbed me again. His hands gently rapped around my neck; running through my dark hair. He buried his head into my shoulder and I almost fell back. I felt his hair on my cheek.

"Sasuke…I…" He sounded like he was going to cry, "I…I don't want you to leave…"

"Why would…?"

"NO…not that…I mean…don't go," he looked up to me, tears in his eyes. "Don't go…you almost went…don't go…"

He lend on my chest. His hair brushed against my chin and his tears covering my shirt.

I held Naruto close; my head on his. I rapped my arms around him.

"I won't," I whispered, "I will never leave you…never…"

Naruto just pulled me tighter to him and I let him.

I completely forgot about our ramon.

* * *

YAY! Happy endy thing!...I kid, I kid...it's just beginning!


	10. Chapter 10: blue eyes, blonde hair

This ones becoming my favorite one to write!

I'm glad that you guys like it…I plan on making this as long as possible! YAY!

Enjoy!

**Always Dreaming**

I woke up with Naruto by my side, gripping my shirt; his head on my chest.

My back was against a tree. We were still in the forest from yesterday. We must have fallen asleep. It was just dark out now.

I gently shook Naruto. He slowly opened his bright, blue eyes and I smiled. He smiled back as we both got up.

"Guess it's late," Naruto yawned.

"Seems so," I said in a sigh, "shall we get going?"

"Let's!" He grabbed my hand and started off; only this time it was a slower speed. I put my hand on his as I walked closer to him. The wind brought the smell of his blonde hair to me, it was a wonderful smell.

We tried to get in the village as quickly and quietly as we could. It was late and no one wanted to be awoken up at this hour that was for sure. We ran to Naruto's place first. He climbed through the window like the crazy little monkey he was. I just smiled.

He looked out the window, staring at me.

"Sasuke?" His voice was so warm.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you came…" He blushed, but he lend out the window, "will…you do it again…with me?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

His face became cheerful. His eyes were brighter then before.

He waved to me as he shut the window's door.

* * *

I skipped back. 

My heart felt like it was going to burst! I never felt like this before and it felt amazing! Everything was turning out to be great! It felt like nothing could go wrong! Nothing could brake this moment!

Nothing could take my Naruto from me!

Nothing at all…

I started spinning when I got to my place. I almost crushed into the door, but I stopped myself before I could.

* * *

Sorry this ones very short but i have an idea for the next chp. andI couldn't let this one go any farther. You'll see why next chp!


	11. Chapter 11: dreaming?

So you can forgive me for all the short chaps I had, this one's going to be long! Long, long, long, long, long! Okay, maybe just a bit longer. I know in the last one, Sasuke was WAY out of character, but what's the point of having he being his normal grumpy self? It's no fun to keep him like that! We all want to see him skipping around like an idiot! Yes!

I know I haven't been writing lately…when was the last time I written? I have no idea! Most of you thought I was dead or something didn't you? That's okay! I'm here writing now! And all because of the Naruto New Year's Eve! Heh.

Hope you enjoy!

**Always Dreaming**

I woke up with sweat running down my chin. Something terrible happened in my dream, I know it, but I couldn't remember. Damn…I hate when that happens. I noticed that light was coming in through the window. It was a beautiful day, I couldn't help but smile.

Another day with Naruto!

I almost started laughing.

I quickly got up and got changed and ran out the door. I'll spend the whole day with Naruto. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll go everywhere he wants to go and as long as I'm with him, I don't care where that is! I just want him to be happy.

I stopped running when I was only a few steps from Naruto's place. Didn't want to look like a mess.

"Hey, Naruto," I knocked on the door, but it opened by itself.

"That's weird," I said to myself as I walked in.

I stopped.

The place was a mess. Almost everything was on the floor and furniture has fallen over. _What the hell happened?_

I rushed in, panicking. I searched everywhere for a sign of Naruto, but nothing. It was all in vein.

"Naruto…"

I ran out of there.

* * *

I punched a tree. I was completely out of breath. I looked at my hand; there was blood on my knuckles. So much blood.

"Naruto!" I yelled, "Naruto! Where are you?"

I felt myself almost fall over but quickly grabbed onto something. I couldn't keep this up. I fell to my knees, my hand on my chest. It was getting too hard to breathe. I can't run anymore.

"Naruto," my voice was low.

I pulled myself up and my back fell against the tree. My hair fell in my eyes. I started coughing.

I looked to the sky through the branches. _Yes, it's a beautiful day…I have to spend it with Naruto…where is that idiot? Where are you Naurto?_

I started walking. I was still leaning on the trees and breathing hard, but I didn't want to stop until I found Naruto. I don't even know why I came here. Maybe it was a hopeless dream. I just want to find him…

Then I saw him. He was sitting on a rock throw smaller rocks into a pond. His face looked so sad.

"Naruto?" I walked over to him.

He looked up but then looked away. What's the matter with him?

"Naruto?" I reached out to him but felt nothing. The image faded.

I was shocked. I put my hand to my head and wiped my sweat away.

I must be tired. I'm starting to see things.

"Sa…suke…" A voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw him. I saw Naruto.

"Naruto," my voice was low.

"…" He just stared at me.

"Naruto, what happened?" I started toward him, "your place is a mess. Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"No…" He shook his head looking down, "I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. Something's wrong. Tell me…please," I looked at him.

"It's just…just I," he fell forward.

I quickly caught him.

"Naruto!" I yelled. "Naruto! Wake up, dammit!"

He wouldn't move.

I picked him up in my arms, his head resting on my chest. _I have to get him to the hospital._

I stood up. I felt my knees trying to fall from under me. This wasn't going to be easy, but I have to get him out of here.

"I'll get you out of here, Naruto," I started walking, "and then I take you to that ramon place you like."

* * *

Wow this turned out way different then when I was writing it a few months ago! I think it's a bit better because it explains more…kind of. 


	12. Chapter 12: what's wrong?

Number 12! Oh yeah! Now let's see what happened to Naruto!

**Always Dreaming**

"He'll be fine," a nurse said to me, "he just needs some rest."

"Thank you," I was sitting in the waiting room.

"You were in worst shape than him with your hands bleeding," she giggled a bit.

"…" I looked at the bandages on my hands. "Training…"

"We get that a lot," she walked away, "your friend is in the Room 110, you can go visit him."

"Thanks," I got up.

I walked down the hall, counting the doors as I passed. I stopped at Room 110. I grabbed the doorknob but stopped. I was too scared to go in. What happened?

I knocked on the door before entering. I guess I was afraid to see him.

"Naruto?" I said when I looked in, "are you awake?"

I saw him staring out the window.

"Naruto?" I said again.

He turned to me. He looked so sad. How could eyes like his ever look sad?

"You collapsed, Naruto," I walked over to him, "and you're place…it's a mess. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…" He said quietly and looked away.

"Come on, Naruto…S-Something's wrong…I know there is," I said moving closer, "please tell me, Naruto."

He didn't answer.

"Naruto…" I reached for him.

He pushed my hand away.

"Stop it!" He yelled, "keep away for me, Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Shut up…" I saw his body trembling, "get out."

"…" I stared at him, shocked.

"Please…get out…"

I walked out the door, not looking back. I walked out of the hospital without a word. I saw Iruka run pass me, probably going to Naruto's room.

I walked to my place and shut the door behind me. My back to the door. I fell to the ground; I felt tears run down my cheeks. _Dammit!_

_Something's wrong…Why won't he tell me? Why? That idiot!

* * *

_

Oh Noes!


	13. Chapter 13: forever

Quite an ending, huh?

Yes…I know I spell ramon wrong like every time. It's the computer's fault! It keeps saying it's wrong! (And I'm too lazy to go into the kitchen…) But I'm glad people do notice that every time I do write it's spelled different...every time…yeah, I'm rock.

**Always Dreaming**

I stayed in my place for the past three days. I just didn't want to leave my place; I didn't even want to get out of bed. I felt like crap.

"Stupid Naruto," I kept repeating to myself.

I didn't know what to do. Naruto just pushed me aside like I did something wrong. Like I hurt him. I didn't do anything!

"I did nothing…" I buried my head in my pillow.

"Sasuke!" a voice came from outside my window. "Sasuke!"

I walked over to the window slowly ignore the voice getting louder as each second passed. I opened it and stuck my head outside. Iruka was standing right there.

"What?" I said angrily.

"What happened to Naruto?" he voice had a hint of worry, "I saw you leaving when I came in. The nurse told me you brought him in and he's upset and I was hoping you'd know why. He won't tell me…" He trailed off.

"No. I don't know!" I slammed the window shut falling against the wall. I felt my heart beating fast and the tears running down my cheeks.

"Sasuke, please!" Iruka yelled, "please tell me what happened."

"No," I whispered.

"Please!"

Iruka really cared for Naruto.

I couldn't hear him anymore. Either he walked away or I can't hear him over my crying. It didn't matter to me anymore, Naruto doesn't want to see me so he won't. I'll stay away…

Forever.

* * *

Yup. This is short…sorry. Not much is going on right now, you know.

Enjoy anyway!


	14. Chapter 14: chest pain

Chapter 14! Yes! My favorite story to write! Heh.

I just had to put Iruka in the last one. I love Iruka! He rocks me socks.

On with the story! Something's gonna happen!

**Always Dreaming**

I just don't know what to do.

I feel lost and confused and I don't know what to do. What more is there to say? I can't think. I can't sleep. I can't…do anything. I just sit here and grieve for something I didn't even lose!

I never had anything to lose.

This sucks.

It's just that I'm…

_Bang!_

I'm such…

_Bang!_

A big…

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto…?" I stood up, almost falling over, "Naruto?"

"Yeah…"

I couldn't believe it! Naruto was right in front of me and I just couldn't believe. I felt tears run down my face as I stared at him, his big blue eyes looked sad, but he was there.

He was with me.

"What happened?" I started to move toward him, "please tell me. Why are you so sad?"

"I don't know," he looked away for a second and then back to me with his sad eyes.

I looked around the room and I saw there he came in. Through the window, just like him to do that.

"I felt so many things," he grabbed his chest, "I never felt like this before, I just don't know what to do. I couldn't even tell Iruka. I was…afaird…"

"Of what?" I wanted to touch him, to hold like before when it was just us in the woods.

"I don't know," tears ran down his cheeks, "I don't know!"

"Naruto," I wiped the tears from his cheeks, "please don't cry. You're cuter when you smile."

"Sasuke…"

"I've been going through the same thing," I said quietly, "the same feelings, the same fear, the same everything. It's normal, Naruto."

"But what is it?" he wiped his own eyes with his sleeve, "and why is it happening?"

"Because…" I tried not to look at him, I knew I would turn red, but I can't turn from him. How could I tell it to him? How could I tell someone something like this? HOW?

"Because we're in love."

He looked start at me, his grew a bit wider and I felt him move closer but stopped.

"Love…?" he whispered looking away.

"Yes," I stared off blankly.

"With who?"

"…." I didn't answer.

"WITH WHO?" he grabbed my shirt shaking me, but I didn't say anything.

What was I supposed to say?

He stopped and looked at me. Tears started in his eyes again and he was trying to keep them back. I always knew he was stronger than I was. So much stronger.

I was always destined to be great; everyone saw that in me, but Naruto? No ever thought he could be anything. He grew up with people saying he was nothing, but he wanted to prove them wrong.

I lost everything; he had nothing to lose.

His life…is worse than mine.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to interrupt my thoughts, "Sasuke, tell me who?"

"Who?" I repeated. I was just another echo in the room.

"Please. I don't understand my feelings right now. I need help and…" he stopped searching for words, "and I want you to help me."

"…"

"Please!" he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his chest, "help me, Sasuke!"

"Naruto?" I stared at him. His eyes were filled with tears and his hands gripped hard on my hand. I felt him pull it closer to his chest, he didn't want to let go.

"Sasuke…"he trailed off a bit moving closer to me, "I-I…I…"

I pulled him to me before he could finish. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I love you, Naruto. You are the who. I love you," I whispered in his ear, "you."

"M-Me?" his voice was hesitant.

"Yes, and I don't care if you don't love me back. I told you, that's all I care about."

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Yes?" I pulled back a bit to see his face.

He was staring at the ground.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked again.

"I-I…love you too…Sasuke," he still didn't look at me.

"Naruto…"

"Don't go…" he put his arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest, "don't go."

"I already told you," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

He finally looked at me. He was a mess; tears still streamed down his cheeks and his hair was a blonde mop.

I put my forehead to his and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

That's the longest I ever wrote for this...**COOL!**

I might continue this.** Keyword**: MIGHT! If I can think of a little thing after th…**NO, NOT THAT!** I know what you're thinking out there and I won't. Don't try it! I don't write like that…anymore…cough…I want to throw in something that I wrote in an early chapter, but I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it. I want to try and make it to 20 chapters, but I'll just have to find out if I can do it…I want too, though.

So…search for it! Maybe I'll have the ideas to think up something!

…Go me…


	15. Chapter 15: together

Ta-da! Here's the next chapter! I questioned for days if I should continue or just stop at chapter 14…it was a hard choice, but I was thinking:

THEY DIDN'T EVEN KISS YET! I CAN'T STOP WITHOUT A KISS!

Cough…I mean…I can't stop the story with an ending like that. No, no…although I like cliffhangers. Tee-hee!

**Always Dreaming**

It's been a month since I told Naruto everything and it couldn't be better!

I never believed he'd felt the same. The whole time he wanted to say something, but had no idea what to say. He really didn't know his feelings.

He knew after I said something though. I'm glad it was the same as mine. I would have never of thought I'd like a guy, but Naruto is different. So much different.

I love him so.

Last night, we got together and walked around the village. No one was to make a fuss of us being together. Naruto grabbed my hand every chance he got, I never felt happier. He dragged me into the little woods like before and we sat together near the lake. I remember throwing rocks into the water and watching the ripples. He put his head on my shoulder and I smiled.

I kissed his hair saying "mine."

"My Naruto," I said.

"Yeah," he would smile.

Nothing could go wrong.

But didn't all love stories…have bad things happen? I knew this one did, but right now I don't want to think about it. I didn't want to ruin it just yet.

* * *

Yeah it's short. Blah! The next chapter has something special. This was just a start for the future!...Okay, not really...

I will try to get to chapter 20! Yes…20…


End file.
